


The Fall

by IndelibleSpock



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: Kelvin Timeline
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 16:20:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8063365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IndelibleSpock/pseuds/IndelibleSpock
Summary: When Kirk and Spock fall into an undiscovered world, they discover more about themselves, their apparent feelings for each other, and a dark secret held by the planet's most important politicians.





	1. The Fall

**Author's Note:**

> This started as a sort of an origin story for an original character of mine. Upon developing that character further, I decided to scrap that story and adapt it for a Spirk multi-parter.

It was a beautiful planet. Golden, with purple clouds hovering over its single large landmass. Its ocean was a deep burnt orange, no doubt soaking in the colors of the land below and around, along with the purple hanging in the sky. 

The ship’s censors picked up no lifeforms. Not one living creature gracing this gorgeous ball of rock. 

“It’s so beautiful. I don’t get how we haven’t seen this place before,” Bones mumbled as he slid the tablet containing the planet’s specifications to the center of the table. 

Kirk was about to speak when Spock interrupted. “Unfortunately for you Doctor, space is really, really, really big.”

Bones squinted. He leaned slightly forward in his chair, studying Spock’s calm emotionless face. “Really, really, really big?”

“Oh, I apologize. I’m learning to speak inefficiently.” The smallest smirk crept up along his face. Just a fraction of a millimeter to Kirk and Bones who barely noticed such things, but for Spock it was all he could allow his two friends to witness. “Leonard, you are my biggest most absolute inspiration for such outlandish sentences that are otherwise sufficient without the use of excess clauses, adjectives, verbs, passive voice, and lists of nouns.”

Kirk noticed the small smirk this time around. He grinned and drank from his mug. This morning it was a concoction of vulcan tea and milk. Every morning he got his breakfast, liquid caffeine, and listened to Spock and Bones bicker about convoluted issues while reviewing news items that happened during his 7.58 hours of sleep. Their morning routine was integral to running the ship efficiently. Their light-hearted bickering and time spent in front of the chess board tamed their stress-filled days. 

The planet, still visible on the tablet lying on their breakfast table, was unnamed. As far as Starfleet knew, it hadn’t been explored or mapped. Their mission was a preliminary step before more explorers could reach the planet. Eventually, it could be a new home to Federation citizens. 

He was in the middle of reading an article about a new space station proposal when the golden planet caught his eye once more. 

“I think I’m gonna go down there.”

Spock and Bones, no longer bickering but discussing a possible questionnaire for patients, looked at Kirk who simply put his mug of tea back on the table and shrugged. 

“Don’t tell me. I know. It’s just some planet and since it’s unexplored there’s no point in me going down there with all of you, assuming of course that it’s dangerous.” He picked up the tablet and read through the specs once more. “Uninhabited too. What’s so dangerous about that? Sentient fungi?”

“Sentient fungi is always a possibility, Jim.” Bones sighed. “And you said you’d drop the subject. There’s no reason for you to always beam down to a planet’s surface.”

“You do have duties to attend to up here,” Spock’s eyes locked with Kirk’s. 

And it was those dark eyes of Spock’s that always twisted Kirk’s stomach into knots. Every time Spock stared right at him, there was his own conscious urging him to be better. _Do it for Spock. Do it for all the times he had to put up with my miserable ass making mistakes and disregarding rules. Do it to better myself for him._

“Oh come on Spock. You don’t trust me to do them down on the surface?” Kirk grinned, letting Spock know he was only joking. “I’ll stay up here and let you have all the fun this time.”

* * *

 

Even if Kirk was able to beam down with his first officer’s permission, he couldn’t. Scotty needed him to look over paperwork that involved hardware orders and replacements for crew-members that transferred elsewhere. There were stacks of information Bones left him to read and sign. And he had to write welcome statements to alien ships after Uhura diligently translated them.

He was on his fifth welcome statement when he started to wonder why Uhura didn’t just translate them with the computer. But after another few sentences he remembered the snafu on Demogralis where the universal translator didn’t recognize a particular vocalization. What was supposed to mean faith, everyone thought the alien race meant murder. 

Uhura obviously wanted to make sure that all aspects of language were considered.

The familiar ring of his communicator interrupted the silence in his quarters. “Kirk here.”

“Captain,” absolute jubilation rang from Chekov’s voice, “there’s so many amazing fuzzy animals here! I have to send you a picture!”

Kirk leaned back in his chair and waited for the photo to transmit to his holoscreen. A moment later Chekov’s face next to a creature that resembled a jack rabbit lit up over his desk. He had to smile at the joy on Chekov’s face, despite telling the young officer that selfies were not permitted for this particular channel. 

“I appreciate the update, Chekov. How is everyone else doing?”

“The mission is doing well. There’s plenty of resources here. Although the trees are sparse, and the area we’re in is mostly covered in fields of yellow grass, I’m sure plenty of people would enjoy it here.”

“Thanks for the anecdotal evidence. You’ll have to enter it into our records.”

“Yes, yes” Chekov mumbled, as if he was just told by his mother to remember his chores. “I’ll make sure everything is on the re-“

A loud screeching roar interrupted Chekov. 

Kirk’s heart skipped a beat. The roar was unnerving; it was harsh and ugly. He stood out of his chair, clutching his communicator tightly. “Chekov?! Chekov!? What the hell was that!?”

“A dragon!”

Another roar.

“A dragon!? Chekov, answer me! What the hell is going on down there?!”

“I’m sorry captain, but I must help everyone get to safety!” He was out of breath this time, no doubt he was running. 

Kirk wanted to respond but the line between them was disconnected. 

“Kirk to bridge, I just got one hell of an interruption during a conversation with Chekov. Anyone got an idea of what’s happening down there?” He sounded distressed. A simple plan that should have had no risk was becoming the opposite.

“Last we heard, there were fauna animals grazing on the surface,” Uhura replied. “What’s happened?”

“I was speaking with Chekov when there was a loud roar. He said it was a dragon.”

“I will try contacting all members of our team on the surface captain.”

“Good, because I’m beaming down.”

Kirk hated not knowing. He hated getting information second-hand. He hated knowing that as he was running down to the transporter room, his fellow officers were in some kind of scuffle on the planet’s surface. 

And why hadn’t Spock hailed him, yet?

The one person he thought he’d hear from first regarding any kind of difficulties would be Spock. Had he been hurt? Had he been too busy analyzing information that he was unaware of the current situation? But that was unlike Spock as well. He was always aware; he was always on top of things.

His heart raced. Every pump nearly tore apart his sternum. By the time Kirk was standing on the transporter pad, he wasn’t sure if he could keep calm. 

“Energize!”

Kirk materialized within a grave scene of destruction. The grasslands, as far as he could see were burning. Plumes of black and white smoke were saturating the sky. He heard shouts to the south of him, where the fire hadn’t scorched the land.

“Chekov! Bones!? Spock!” He stumbled around in a circle, pulling his phaser from its holster upon hearing footsteps.

“Captain,” Chekov ran up to Kirk and grabbed his arm. “I apologize! But we got to get back to the safety of those rocks over there!”

Kirk followed Chekov’s lead, as if he didn’t have any choice. Chekov was pulling him hard at a sprint. They ducked behind a large boulder jetting out from an incline on the otherwise flat landscape. Bones was behind the rock as well, treating another crewman who had burns to his hands. 

“What the hell happened? Bring me up to speed.”

The whirring of Bones’ tricorder was silenced by a monstrous roar. 

“That,” said Bones, nodding his head to the sky.

Kirk whipped his head around. That roar sounded like those of dinosaurs in old hollywood films he saw as a kid. Flying in and out of the plume of smoke was a large scaly bird. Patches of yellow and orange feathers covered the most vulnerable parts of its body. It’s grayish-green scales were armor, crawling along its back into sharp spines and along the sides of its torso. Its beak was short, but came to a sharp point, no doubt for skewering its prey. 

“The commander is somewhere in there,” said Chekov. “That creature keeps circling around where I think he might be. We’ve been in contact with him, so we know he’s still conscious. Everyone else is alright, dispersed, but not being hunted.”

“Looks like when that thing picks its prey, it sticks to it,” Bones sighed. “We gotta get him, that smoke is not healthy to breathe.”

Kirk silently commended his crew for staying as safe as they could while trying to keep an eye on Spock’s position. And while he knew that it was a stupid idea for him, the captain, to go into the midst of danger, he couldn’t let his friend be prey anymore. 

He took out his communicator, whispering, “Spock, come in, Spock?”

A whispered reply, “this is an unnecessary risk.”

Of course. Of course Spock knew that Kirk would not stand idly by while a large bird of prey was hunting his first officer. Of course, Spock knew that Kirk would take this unnecessary risk himself for the sake of his best friend.

“Do you know what direction you are from these rocks? How far? I’m pretty sure there’s only one batch of these things,” he looked at Chekov for confirmation, who nodded.

“I am north west of you by thirty degrees. 304 point 8 meters.”

304.8 meters was definitely doable. Kirk wasn’t the best sprinter in his class, nor did he enjoy long distance running, but for Spock, he’d run to hell and back just to make sure he was safe.

“Alrighty, buddy. We’re coming for you. Kirk out.”

He took a deep breath, “Okay Chekov, Bones. Once I get out there and you’re certain that creature is distracted, hail the others and transport back to the ship. Commander Spock and I will be up shortly.”

Kirk stood and marked the proper direction he needed to travel. He looked back at his three crewmen and gave them a thumbs up.

It was about 150 meters into his run that he realized he shouldn’t keep drinking those breve lattes at breakfast. It was at 286 meters when he was about to lose hope of finding Spock, because he was nowhere to be seen. If anything, he could have gotten his bearings wrong. 

But his hope returned when he watched Spock stand up from his position lying on the ground. And once he stood, the bird roared once more. The roar was more deafening as the creature was just above the two. Kirk reached Spock and hastily told the Vulcan to run.

“There are low-lying trees farther north west from our position.”

“So we’ll beam up when we reach those.”

The bird swooped down, trying to knock the two men off their feet. Its body radiated heat, sending a plume of super-heated air their way; It was as if the bird had fire in its belly. Kirk flinched as the air hit his neck, it felt like hot needles pricking every centimeter of his skin. With every stride, he knew that they were getting closer to safety, but not without one more hurdle.

A bright stream of flames emerged from the bird’s mouth. Now Kirk understood why Chekov referred to it as a dragon. Spock grabbed Kirk’s hand and pulled him out of the flames’ direction. Spock’s foot however, landed on a lopsided patch of ground. He fell through a canopy of grass into a mighty hole, dragging Kirk with him. 

The bird was no longer their enemy. Gravity took hold. The two lost their grip, and started falling onto broken tree limbs and other decomposing organic matter. The light was growing dimmer every foot they dropped, the snapping of wood, and rustling of leaves were getting louder the farther they went. 

The world Kirk and Spock left was hell: A dry yellow tundra up in flames and smoke. They fell into a new ecosystem: moist, wet, green. The fire above burned their skin, the water below ate it.

Kirk groaned. He was sure that the fall broke some of his ribs, not to mention the burning prickling sensation all over his body made it hard to focus. He propped himself onto his forearms and tried to make sense of his surroundings.

“Sp-Spock?”

“Over here, Captain.”

Spock landed in a puddle of this mysterious liquid. His uniform was being eaten by it, shoes completely gone.

“Well,” Kirk crawled over to his first officer, “we escaped.”

“Yet we did not,” Spock whispered, trying his best to sound like he wasn’t in pain. “I see no sign of our communicators.”

Kirk rolled over and sat up. He grabbed Spock’s hand and pulled on him lightly. “You gotta get out of that puddle. You’ll be nothing but bones.”

Spock nodded and stood, still hunched over. He took a few steps before falling to his knees, thankfully outside of the puddle. “I am afraid captain, that I will have to burden you.”

Kirk tilted his head, “what for?”

“It is hard for me to breathe. Undoubtedly I am succumbing to the symptoms of smoke inhalation.”

“Then, we’ll find you something to lean on, and then I can go find our communicators. They can’t be too far off.” Kirk smiled, only to reassure himself. He knew the Vulcan wouldn’t understand the gesture completely. 

He stood, despite the sharp pain twisting in his right side. 

“Captain?”

“What?”

Spock coughed. “I think you need to sit down as well. The back of your shirt is soaked in blood. I cannot let you leave, without first inspecting your injuries.”

Kirk knelt down in front of the Vulcan who immediately touched a large thorn protruding from the captain’s back. He slowly lifted the golden material, inspecting each cut and bruise. Next to the protrusion was a deep gash. Blood was clotting around the wound, but it wasn’t enough to stop the small stream of blood flowing down his spine. 

“Captain,” Spock took hold of the thorn, “can you feel this?”

“Feel what?”

“The thorn sticking from your back. Its base is two-inches, and there’s only a slight taper.”

“That’s in my back!?” Kirk wriggled about. “Then take it out!”

“It would not be wise. You also have a large hole in your back. I am assuming it is from the same object, but it came out as you were falling. Are you sure, you feel neither of these?”

Kirk crawled away from Spock and pulled his shirt over his head. He threw the fabric to the ground. “I mean, my back is painful. But it’s from this,” he looked around trying to gauge any other information from his surroundings, “this wetness.”

“Acid, is my guess.” Spock whispered once more. He was feeling light headed, and his hands were shaking. Even he knew that Kirk was the only viable chance at rescue. 

“Jim, you have a task to get to. Find those communicators.”

“I’ll be back soon, Spock. I won’t stray too far!”

Kirk painfully stood to his feet. His own shoes were starting to deteriorate. He glimpsed at Spock, resting against a tree stump. His face, normally porcelain-like was stained with his green blood and dried up sweat. Kirk shut his eyes clearing the image from his mind, and turned his attention to the twisted branches of trees that lay ahead and above. 


	2. Awake

Kirk had little memory of his walk through the forrest and his sequential fainting. He knew nothing about the four women and two men who were hiking that found him and carried him to the nearest shelter. He didn’t remember anything about the two-day trek from that shelter to the capital city’s hospital.

He thought the encounter with the scaled bird was a dream. He opened his eyes, expecting to be in his quarters with the lights dimmed to twenty percent, but the light was orange and the air was warm. His bed was comfier, the air was fresh, and it was much warmer. The longer his eyes were open he remembered that those series of events were real and he failed his mission to save Spock. 

His tired and achey body only let Kirk sit up for a few minutes. He saw that his feet were bandaged and his entire upper body was clothed in bandages as well. There were cuts all over his hands, nothing serious, but a reminder of his travels. His muscles spasmed, more so around his abdomen.

The room he was in was built into the side of a massive tree that towered over the southern edge of the city. It was the main hospital, and its location served as a symbol to its citizens of where they lived, and where their people flourished. It was so large in fact, the tree housed a fully operational trauma center, operating center, psychiatric center, and a general wellness practice. There were no window-panes, everything was open. Each room had its own balcony for patients to look out over the sprawling city and the tree-line that surrounded the urban sprawl.

Kirk lied back down, letting his muscles rest once more. He wondered if Spock was okay, if there was any chance that he was found too. 

“Oh, you’re finally awake.”

He slowly turned his head, looking at a young woman clad in white. She looked like she was a nurse, but there was also an aura to her, one that made it hard to believe that she was trained in the profession. 

“Finally?”

“A foraging party found you five days ago,” she grabbed a chair and sat next to him. “You were mumbling things about finding others. So half of the party went looking, and the other half transported you here.”

Kirk lifted his head off the pillow, waiting for the answer to the most obvious question.

“They did find another. He wore the same kind of clothes as you. So they deducted that he must be part of your group. They are currently bringing him to the city.”

“And what is this city?”

She clasped her hand to her mouth, trying to hide her embarrassment. “I’m so sorry. They did say you were an other-worlder. I apologize, I forgot!” She got out of her chair and sat on her feet, so she could be eye-level with Kirk. “This is the capital city of R’hu’oulus: Br’tholia.”

“Br’tholia,” Kirk murmured. 

“It’s the central hub of all planetary on-goings. It’s where politicians from all over congregate and make laws, and represent their own cities and districts. Br’tholia is home to our royal line. They’re the representatives of our planet as a whole.”

He noted the delight in her bright golden eyes. “Sounds like a nice place. So? Are us other-worlders welcome here?”

The woman smiled, “of course they’re welcome. As long as they pose no threat to our way of life. We’re a bit of a secluded people.”

“Ah, I understand. I wouldn’t do that to your people.” Kirk tried to roll over on his side, but that sharp pain from his ribs caused him to yelp.

“Oh goodness!” The woman grabbed Kirk and with the gentlest touch she maneuvered him on to his back. “I guess we should go over your injuries?”

“I guess so.”

The woman reached over to the wall and grabbed a tablet. She looked over his profile to make sure there were no changes. After confirming all the information, she leaned over Kirk and held the tablet up to his face. It was a simple outline of a humanoid figure with red dots indicating injuries and ailments.

“Just an overall view of how many injuries you procured. Head to toe. Your body was covered in acid residue that was starting to eat away at the first and second layers of your skin. Your feet and shins took the brunt of that damage. Your ribs on both the left and right side are broken, but no worries! The bones are healed, all that’s left is the inflammation of the muscle around it. We did all we could to get rid of the bruising, but sometimes those pesky capillaries don’t want to work with us.”

She set the tablet down on the bedside table, frowning while looking over Kirk. “Your lungs took a mighty hit because of the acid residue in the forrest, and we’re certain our air composition is not generally the same for your species. I’m glad the foraging party found you when they did.”

“I’d have died out there.” The last image Kirk had of Spock in the forrest crossed his mind. “I’m glad they found my friend too. Do you know when he’s going to get here?”

“I’d say three days at the most. We try not to use any advanced transport in the forrest to protect the ecosystem.”

It was at least some comfort knowing that Spock was on his way to the city. Kirk closed his eyes, too tired for sight to stimulate his brain. “Hey, one last thing. What’s you’re name?”

There was a small chuckle. “Sial-tha.”


	3. Conversations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kirk gets to converse with the royal family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The idea for the political/social structure came from my political theory class and my hatred that "Plato's Stepchildren" didn't delve more into Plato's concept of the Philosopher King nor the three groups of people in what Plato believes is the perfect society. Like I actually sat in my class learning all about Plato and Aristotle and kept thinking about that episode. They were so close too!  
> I also apologize to anyone who finds political theory boring.

Kirk recovered quickly after telling the doctors the composition of the air his species breathes on Earth. They gave him a small chip to wear at the base of his neck where his collar bones met, which filtered out the harmful acidic spores of Br’tholia. 

Sial-tha gave Kirk a tour of the hospital, wheeling him down hallways and poking their heads into different rooms. She also gave him a run-down of foods that he’ll find on the menu at the hospital as well as at local markets, for when he’s able to leave the confines of health care. He took companionship in the young nurse, for he needed someone to talk to. 

Kirk learned that Sial-tha was not a native to Br’tholia, but native to a small farming community in the north. She wanted to become a doctor since she saw one of her neighbors get hurt while plowing his land. 

“It was awful. The machine fell onto his leg, and severed it! But thankfully our town’s doctor was close by. He helped stop the bleeding and saved my neighbor’s life. I thought it was so amazing that one person could face a situation that looks so hopeless and overcome it.”

When Kirk wasn’t learning about the planet from Sial-tha’s perspective, he would sit outside on the balcony watching the city bustle before him. The city itself looked no different than ones on Earth. Every building was made from what he assumed was concrete and steel-like material, and they never rose above the line of trees the surrounded the dwelling. 

What interested Kirk the most was the city’s lack of advanced technology. The hospital had plenty of it, he’d never seen anything like the respirators he was wearing. But when he watched life happening before him, nothing indicated that these people should know about advanced space travel, let alone about “other-worlders.” The trees that lined the capital city obscured a large portion of the sky, providing perfectly filtered light for what Kirk estimated was 19 out of 28 hours per day. 

Br’tholia was one of many cities located in a massive cenote. These geological features littered the planet’s landmass, and housed many of its largest cities. They served as protection against predators that lived above ground.Kirk figured that the cenotes were the reason why sensors never picked up any human lifeforms on the planet. Maybe even the acidic spores had something to do with it too. 

Kirk was sitting in his chair watching the ebb and flow of people’s lives below, that’s when they brought in Spock. 

Doctors and nurses surrounded the Vulcan, placing the same kind of breathing apparatus Kirk had on his neck. There were whispers about Spock’s health; how his breathing was very limited but stable, how the acids nearly destroyed the bones in his feet and back, and how whether or not his temperature was indeed normal for his species. All Kirk could do at the moment was sit silently in his chair. He wasn’t able to walk yet. 

A few hours after Spock’s condition was further stabilized, and Kirk was safely tucked into his own bed, he looked at his friend. Spock was so pale, his skin resembled thin paper. His lips were cracked and dry, every muscle in his face was slack. 

“I’m so glad they found you,” Kirk whispered. “You’ll tell me it’s illogical, but I really should have stayed. I should have thought out a plan before I attempted…”

It felt oddly comforting that Spock was unresponsive. Kirk regarded Spock’s judgement more than anyone else he knew. He wasn’t sure if he could handle Spock telling him that he messed up.

“Please forgive me.”

* * *

 

On the fifth day after Kirk woke up, he and Sial-tha were eating lunch on the balcony when a man in long robes approached the two.

His robes dragged along the floor behind him, the fabric dyed brown which hid the dirt stains from his travels. Along the stitching of the fabric were golden inlays and sapphire-colored gems. An insignia which slightly resembled the treble clef hung around his neck. The man himself had short greying hair. And his eyes were deep green, heavily set into his face, his forehead casting a shadow over them.

Sial-tha was intimidated. She stuttered when she spoke, and kneeled before him. Kirk only politely nodded, not knowing the significance of this person.

“You are the other-worlder,” he questioned, only moving his eyes in Kirk’s direction. 

“I am,” he looked over the man once more. He had a commanding presence, one that struck Kirk as the kind of person whose authority was never challenged. “Am I allowed to ask who you are?”

A slow nod. “Aurolyus. I am the crowned king of R’hu’oulus, soon not to be.”

Kirk nodded in response. “I’m James Kirk. Captain of the Federation Starship Enterprise. I am honored to meet you.”

Aurolyus, looked down at Sial-tha. “You may stand. I’ve heard of the help you’ve given this man and his companion. I thank you personally for your services as well as the others at this hospital. As for you James Kirk, I’d like to talk with you. I am curious about your world and where you come from. I am a student of this universe, and before I leave it, I want to learn of that I cannot see. I’d like for you to come with me. My family will want to have a vibrant discussion with you over dinner.”

“What about Sp-“

Kirk clamped his mouth shut when Aurolyus held up his hand. 

“I will leave an assistant of mine with your friend. At any hint of a stir, they will contact us.”

“If I could just have a word,” he tilted his head in Spock’s direction.

“I will be waiting outside the front doors.”

Kirk got up out of bed. His feet felt bruised and swollen. In fact he hadn’t been able to walk long distances since the acid that covered his feet and legs was still working its way out of his system. Sial-tha would get him walking for about an hour, then the rest of the time his feet and legs were bandaged in cloths soaked in an antidote. 

He hobbled his way over to Spock’s bed, not far from his own, and sat down on the chair that Kirk spent many hours sitting in thinking of ways to get off this planet. 

“Spock,” he whispered, the pain ever more prominent in his voice, “I’m sorry I haven’t really spoke to you. I just don’t know what to say. I mean, I see you there covered in bandages and can’t help but think about how much pain you’re in. That acid hurts. It’s absolute shit! And I barely got covered in it compared to you!

“I’m gonna be gone for a while. You’ll be watched over until I get back. And so if you wake up Spock, just know you’re not alone.”

* * *

 

Kirk and Aurolyus arrived at a large stone building on the other side of the city. Each slab of stone was individually cut and polished before being laid. Its radiant white glow contrasted the green and brown of the city’s natural skyline. Branches and vines grew along the smooth sides of the castle, some branches intertwined with the windows and balconies that towered over the two men. Kirk thought nature was holding on to the building and protecting the people who lived inside. 

Aurolyus stepped to the side of Kirk, letting the guards open the massive wooden doors for their guest. It was like stepping into a fairytale. The grand hall was entirely made from marble, with an elaborately designed rug running from the top of the large staircase to the front doors. On either side of the staircase were two ballrooms, used for entertaining the public on special holidays. 

“We’ll be going upstairs, James Kirk,” Aurolyus walked past, and shed his robes once the doors were closed. 

The king was a thin, but well toned. Under his robes he wore a well-fitted black suit with a golden crest emblazoned on the left breast. Kirk assumed it was like his family’s coat of arms, as the same crest hung above the grand staircase where it split in two. Aurolyus made Kirk feel anxious. Here, the king was in his domain, with all guards down, while Kirk was stepping on cold marble barefoot wearing nothing but a thin brown shirt and pants provided to him by the hospital. 

“Sir, uh…King, you can just call me Jim. You don’t have to say my whole name.”

Aurolyus turned around just before stepping onto the right staircase, his hand still holdingthe railing. “Ah, yes,” he smiled, “I should have asked how to refer to you colloquially. And no need to say ‘sir’ or ‘king.’ Please, call me Aurolyus. As of now, you are still not subject of mine, you’re a visitor here. Formal rules are just guidelines.”

“Now, about our plans,” he continued walking up the stairs, Kirk in tow, “I must go meditate, but in the meantime make yourself at home. The second level of this castle is for guests. Any room in this hallway is open to explore. The room at the far end of this hallway is a bedroom with a full wardrobe, should you chose to change clothes. However,” he looked down at Kirk’s bandaged feet, “shoes might not be on your list of choices.”

Kirk grinned, “I was just thinking how out of place I look right now.”

“I had a feeling.”

The men parted ways at the entrance of the guest hall. Kirk continued to watch the king walk up the stairs until he disappeared. He was preoccupied with Aurolyus’ demeanor. How could he be so humble when he had everything? Even when Sial-tha was kneeling at his feet, he didn’t evoke any entitlement. It was as if the man knew he had to abide by formalities, but he didn’t want to enforce them.

Perhaps thats why he called formal rules “guidelines.”

Kirk finally found a suitable outfit. In fact it was the least flourished outfit in the whole wardrobe. He stepped in front of the mirror, examining how much had changed since he last saw himself staring back through glass. The black slacks he found were large, but workable. Luckily there was a belt to keep them from falling down. His own embroidered white shirt would have been too tight if he beamed down to this castle just two weeks ago.

“Shit,” he pulled the shirt up, looking at his stomach. His muscles were starting to atrophy, all thanks to the debilitating journey he took to get here.

There was a knock at the door.

Kirk spun around staring at the painted white wood, thinking it was just going to open and his mother would barge in telling him he needed to stop daydreaming. But the door stayed shut, and another more impatient knock followed.

“Er, come in!”

The doorknob rattled, and a feminine voice yelled from behind. “It’s locked, did you know that or are you trying to make me look foolish?”

Kirk stumbled to the door and fumbled with the lock. He muttered profanities until he finally pulled the door open. 

A young woman with rose gold hair and bright green eyes frowned at him. She folded her arms and leaned in close. “I heard you were here. I’ve got tea, and I’d love some company.”

She grinned teasingly and held out her hand. “We’ll take it in the next room so you won’t have to walk so much. I had a run in with that acid before. I wouldn’t wish that experience on anyone.”

Kirk grabbed her hand and they walked across the hallway into a lounge room. It was filled with the warm sunlight that poured through the large windows. The woman lead Kirk to a chair and pushed him down. She then pushed an ottoman up to his feet and propped them up. 

“The trick is to keep your legs elevated while you let your feet hang off the side of whatever is holding them up.”

“Thank you,” he stammered. “Uh who are you?”

“Oh fuck,” she muttered, “I forgot introductions.” She took a deep breath before putting on a gracious smile and lightening her voice. “I’m Amoura. Daughter to Aurolyus, princess of R’hu’oulus, and keeper of the four. I am pleased to meet one of our other-worlder visitors. To whom am I speaking?”

Kirk tried to hide his amusement at Amoura’s apparent disdain for her long introduction. He grinned wildly letting out a small chuckle. “I’m James Kirk. Captain of the Federation Starship Enterprise. Son of George and Winona. Drinker of whiskey. Keeper of some guy’s keys I found at a truck stop in Iowa.”

“That’s quite an introduction, Mr. James Kirk,” she laughed and grabbed a porcelain tea pot sitting on the table next to Kirk’s chair. She poured the tea into two cups, and handed one to the human. 

“You planned all of this didn’t you,” Kirk asked. He smelled the tea, which reminded him of peppermint. 

“No, my father planned all of this. Since you’re new here he wants to know the quality of your soul; whether you’re pure enough to tackle philosophy and the richness of what it means to connect with a higher consciousness, or if you’re doomed to live amongst those who only care for material items in this world.”

Kirk drank his tea, contemplating Amoura’s task. It wasn’t abnormal to come across cultures that valued philosophy above the material world. Humans were slowly progressing toward that state too, but when Amoura said her father wanted to know the quality of his soul, a familiarity struck him. There was someone, something that he was failing to remember.

“Okay,” he said, placing his teacup down on the table. “How do you find that? Do you just talk to them? Is there a test? I mean if there’s a test I’ll have to warn you, I’m pretty great at cheating the system.”

Amoura laughed again. “You sound like a world-class politician. There’s really no test for finding someone’s level in society. You must express it for yourself. I mean it’s much easier to find it out after years and years of careful observation. Normally we watch how our children grow and learn. Some children move on to be great thinkers in our society, while others fall through the cracks and know only about drugs and gambling.”

She put her teacup on the table and pursed her lips in thought. “You see, in our culture there’s four levels of purity. You have brass and bronze. There’s silver and gold. The brass and bronze are hard workers, they keep our cities and towns functioning, yet they only concern themselves with the material, tangible world. The silver deals in the material world but ultimately understand there’s more to life than what we can hold in our hands. Most of their jobs require high intelligence and education, where they have to utilize philosophy. And then of course there’s the golden, most pure people. They study and philosophize and primarily use their roles as advisers.”

Kirk knew he heard something just like this existing before. If only Spock were here, he’d no doubt have the answer. He even imagined Spock actually enjoying this topic, simply reminding Kirk ever so often that this humanoid race was perfectly logical.

“So then, you must be gold,” he said.

“Actually, my soul is made of silver. It’s a bit different within the royal line. As long as you’re silver or gold it’s always possible to rule. I’ve never heard of any royal lineages having bronze or brass souls though. And really, anyone who is gold or silver has their chance of being in the royal court.”

Amoura walked over to the windows and stared out across the gardens and into the darkness where the trees of the mangled forrest depleted all sunlight. 

“You know James, I have a feeling you’re going to make a big difference here.”

* * *

 

After the two had a lengthy discussion about the planet’s social structure and eventually an interesting explanation about whiskey, Aurolyus joined them. 

He saw how comfortable Kirk was the way Amoura tended to him that he decided to skip a formal dinner and have a small dinner in the tea room. 

“My other daughter should be here in a few moments,” he poured more tea for all three of them. “She said she was making sure she was presentable. Whatever the hell that means.”

Amoura rolled her eyes, “you know exactly what that means.” She looked at Kirk. “Auliya is trying to impress you. She’s supposed to be meditating today, and all that she can think about afterwards is impressing some alien? It’s laughable how her soul is gold.”

“And it’s laughable how you’re letting jealousy get the best of your judgement,” Aurolyus said. He was noticeably tired of an argument that had been long-going. 

Kirk knew he couldn’t outright judge other cultures. It wasn’t fair to that species or his own when other races question his own. But it was hard for him to see how a society could run based on a philosopher King and each person’s own state of being with the material world. Yes, material items shouldn’t be the sole focus for anyone; friends, family, the ideals of being a decent person, and the purity of enjoying life itself should matter more. Hopefully his stay here would prove his judgements wrong.

Auliya threw open the door, the knob hitting the wall behind. Aurolyus shut his eyes, apparent annoyance at his daughter’s entrance.

“It’s so good to finally see this other-worlder in person,” she flitted across the room, her large gown knocking over the cup of tea that sat next to Aurolyus. “My dear alien, I am Auliya. Daughter to Aurolyus, princess of R’hu’oulus, and keeper of the divine. How may I graciously refer to you?”

Before Kirk could answer, Aurolyus stood up, “call him Jim, Auliya. And please sit down before you knock everything else over with that blasted dress.”

She sat promptly. Her eyes never leaving Kirk’s. He felt awkward as it was, being only a mere witness to this grand entrance, not speaking one word. Maybe he was too quick to judge based on this one family. One of the many talents Kirk hated, acting too quick on instinct. But he was reminded of all those sleep overs he had with his friend Gary. His family would quibble over silly things and embarrass the hell out of Kirk’s friend. This family was no different from Gary’s. 

“You guys sound like this happens on a daily basis,” he chuckled. 

“All. The. Time.” Amoura responded. “It’s like everything Auliya does, it always goes wrong for our poor father!”

“Not all the time!,” Auliya snapped. “We shouldn’t even be discussing this. It’s almost time for father to leave us anyway, and we should be enjoying his company.”

“Hey, that’s right,” Kirk interjected, “Aurolyus said he was King ‘soon not to be.’ What does that mean?”

“It means just that. I will no longer serve as the Philosopher King. In three days I will take leave into the forrest, joining previous kings and queens of the court. It’s where I retire to living with nature, after a life filled with joyous gifts. I will spend my time in meditation until my ultimate end, where my soul will release itself from my being.”

“But when do you decide to leave for good?”

Aurolyus grinned sadly, “it usually happens when life naturally begins to end. Some in my position were lucky and went with old age. Others succumbed to complications of disease. I unfortunately have a disease that has no cure. I’m starting to show signs of deterioration. It’s best that I begin my journey now so I can fulfill my commitment to the afterlife.”

“And so how do you chose the next ruler?”

“The current king or queen appoints their potential successors.” Amoura nodded. “They can choose their children or other family members. They can even choose anyone else in the royal court. Our father chose me and Auliya. Whoever marries first is our new Queen.”

“Interesting.” Kirk leaned back in his chair, and stared at the ceiling. “I hope Aurolyus, you have a good journey.”


	4. Gathering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Speculation begins. Kirk may have said too much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took unusually long to get through. Something about motivation for creative things other than latte art just wasn't there.

“How are your feet?”

Kirk looked up from his stew, something that he’d been looking forward to all day. He spent that morning trying to rehabilitate his ankles, considering all the damage that they incurred from the acid. They were swollen and sore, distracting him from his meal. 

“They’re okay. Really it’s just my ankles at this point. Sial-tha?”

She put her spoon down and wiped her face with her napkin. “Yeah?”

“You’ve been staring at me with the most wide-eyed gaze for the past three days now. What’s up?”

“I-I have?” Sial-tha nervously sipped on her glass of wine. “Well I mean I guess it’s just … you got to spend the evening over at the palace and — what are they like?”

Kirk chuckled. “They’re dysfunctional, they bicker and fight, they have their quirks. So overall, I’d say the royal family is pretty normal. They asked me questions about Earth and I answered them. I asked a few questions about this planet and they answered.”

He took a moment to process that small outing. Despite it happening three days ago, Kirk didn’t have much time to review that experience. When he got back to the hospital, he was so tired that he fell asleep the moment his head touched the pillow. The days after, he started rehabbing his feet, and spent all of his free time talking to the still unconscious Spock.

“They seemed really interested with how Earthlings connected with nature on our planet. I told them what I’ve been telling you. We hike and explore and study and photograph … but Aurolyus didn’t seem satisfied with my answers. Is there something about nature here your people connect with that I cant seem to understand?”

Sial-tha put her wine glass back on the table. Her face turned solemn, eyes looking at the ground, a large frown weighed her down.

“Only certain people here are allowed to explore the uncivilized portions of our planet. The foraging party that found you and Spock, they were hand-picked by the King and his trusted advisers. People just don’t go out into the forests or into the prairies or outside their towns and permitted traveling routes. They just don’t.”

“But why don’t they? Are your people just that disinterested?”

Sial-tha got out of her chair and tugged on Kirk. “Let me show you something,” she walked over to the balcony’s railing, where the sun was just starting to hover at the tree line. 

Kirk walked up next to her. “What are we looking for?”

“Over by the clearing to the southwest. See them?”

Three guards armed with swords stood at the entrance of the clearing. A few hundred feet behind them was a watch tower. 

“That’s where the King is going to leave behind his life here. Those guards are positioned all around the edges of the city.”

He furrowed his brows and frowned. Once again he knew he couldn’t judge this culture, but the guards’ presence didn’t make sense. If they were reassuring the public about the dangerous poison that lingered everywhere in the forrest then perhaps Kirk could understand the situation. However, Sial-tha made it clear that everyone knew the dangers; the acid is the forest’s own deterrent. Sial-tha also said people had the same mindset even if it was entering the prairies in other areas of the planet, but again the dangerous animals that he and Spock encountered was the area’s own way of keeping people out. 

“It doesn’t make any sense.”

Sial-tha nodded. “I know.”

* * *

 

Kirk was lying in his bed staring at the ceiling. He was still trying to adjust to the planet’s daily cycle. With short nights and long days, his normal sleep schedule was thrown off. This night was exceptionally brutal. The humidity was making it hard for him to feel comfortable, and the respirator attached to his neck could only filter out so much during humid nights. It felt like there was a weight on his chest, at times it was hard to take a deep breath. 

After what felt like hours of tossing and turning in his bed, Kirk grabbed one of the canes leaning against the headboard. They came in handy when one of his ankles were more bothersome than the other, this time it was his left. He limped over to the balcony, grabbing the pair of binoculars Sial-tha brought over after dinner. 

He’d been watching the guards pace back and forth at their main post for a few minutes when a few other people in robes showed up. In the darkness, it was hard to tell where the robed people were from. They could have either been from the royal court or the political circle. The guards lowered their weapons and inspected the robed people. 

“Hello?”

Kirk sighed and tried to ignore the voice behind him. There wasn’t anything urgent going on, so whoever it was could wait. 

“Anyone there?”

The people in robes were just entering the clearing as Kirk threw his binoculars onto the table. He recognized the voice.

“Spock!? Holy shit, Spock it’s Jim.” He hobbled back to the Vulcan’s bed. Spock was sitting upright. 

Spock looked less rigid when he realized it was Kirk who was approaching him. 

“Captain? What has happened?”

Kirk pulled up the chair he usually sat in. He lied the cane against the bedside table and leaned forward. “We were rescued, Spock. By th—“

“The Enterprise?”

“N-no. The people who live on this planet.” He ran a hand through his hair. “I don’t even know if The Enterprise can find us here.”

Spock nodded slowly. “Captain, how long has it been since we were at the base of where we fell?”

“I’m estimating 13 days.” Kirk leaned over and turned on the small table lamp. The orange light made it easier to see Spock, who looked at least well-rested. 

“That thing on your neck,” Spock reached out, wanting to touch the object. “What is it?”

“It’s like a filter, a respirator. You’ve got one too,” Kirk watched as Spock lightly touched his own respirator. “There’s a lot of spores in the air. Ones we can’t handle. So the doctors here manufactured some for us.”

“Fascinating technology.”

Kirk laughed. He laughed so hard it pained his abdominal muscles. If he kept his eyes closed he wouldn’t find it hard to imagine them back at the mess hall with Bones discussing alien technology. 

“I’m so glad you’re awake Spock. I’m glad you’re apparently doing well.”

“Apparently well indeed.” He pulled the blanket off and inspected his body. “Apparently well as I am mentally functioning, but still bandaged from,” Spock carefully unwrapped the bandage covering his right leg. “still bandaged from acid.”

“They did what they could.” Kirk grabbed Spock’s hands, keeping the Vulcan from any more unwrapping. “The doctors have an antitoxin, but it only works to a point.”

Spock studied the bandages further. “I feel no pain. And if I did, it would be easy to repress. Are you in pain, Captain?”

“Yeah, I am. My feet and shins were pretty damaged by that acid.” He smiled to reassure himself. “But I’m more glad that you’re not in pain at all. It must be the Vulcan part of you.”

“Hmmm, I guess so.”

Spock soon fell asleep after Kirk rewrapped the bandage around his leg and alerted the doctors. They inspected his health and once again mapped Spock’s internal organs, this time with the Vulcan’s ability to communicate functions and interactions with other organs in his body. The doctors were amazed just as Kirk was about Spock’s painlessness. After four times of being asked the same question, “are you sure,” Spock sighed and told them to leave.

Kirk sat in his bed until the light started to creep onto the balcony. At least one part of their journey was over. Spock was awake and he appeared healthy. Now all that needed to be done was find a way back to the surface and somehow hail any passing ship. Kirk tried to stay positive thinking about the future, but there were moments of doubt. If he and Spock were forever lost on this planet, how would they start to build a life? How could they move on with their lives? How would history look upon the captain and first officer who went missing in action?

As the pink sky turned purple, his eyes grew heavy, and he drifted off.

* * *

 

“I doubt he will be awake by then.”

“But the King requested his presence. If he doesn’t show up, it will be a great disrespect!”

“Disrespect, maybe. But a man in his condition should be allowed all the rest he can. Not even I can stay awake for long without growing weak.”

“Sir, as the King’s messenger, I beg you. Wake him so Mr. Kirk can make the decision on his own.”

When the man spoke Kirk’s voice, the captain’s eyes flickered open. He was floating between sleep and alertness. His mind, his body, his entire existence felt weightless, as if his consciousness were the only thing left. His name hurtled him back into physical being. 

He slowly sat up and threw his legs over the edge of the bed. Yawning and stretching, Kirk finally woke up. 

“A decision about what?”

The King’s scrawny messenger skittered over to Kirk and gave him a short bow. “Mr. Kirk, the King would greatly appreciate your presence this evening at his ceremony. He is leaving for the other life.”

“And he sent you to take me there?” Kirk grabbed his cane, heading for his small dresser of clothes. “Of course I will attend. Mister Spock here can come as well?”

“Y-yes,” the messenger stammered. “The King will want everyone that’s important present.” He scurried back over to the door, “please wear anything you like. You will be given robes just before the ceremony starts.”

When the messenger left, Spock turned away from Kirk. “I was not aware you were out on diplomatic missions while I was incapacitated.”

“He made a visit here and brought me to his palace and I talked to him about Earth.” Kirk threw on a black shirt with a silver vest and black pants. Oddly enough, he still didn’t own a pair of shoes. He hobbled over to Spock, carrying an outfit for the Vulcan to wear. “Here, these are much nicer than the standard hospital attire. And if I didn’t know any better, I’d say you’re jealous.”

Spock grabbed the bundle of fabric and dressed himself. 

“Captain, I am only concerned about the fact that you did not tell me all the facts about your time here before I awoke.”

“No, you’re mad that I didn’t tell you about the so-called important facts, about my time here before you — awoke.”

The Vulcan merely tilted his head in response. 

Kirk sighed. “As of now, I’ve decided. I’m not the captain, and you’re not the first officer. Right now, on this planet, we’re citizens of the Federation and members of StarFleet.”

“You are saying we must renounce our ranks?”

“Until we have a surefire way to get back to The Enterprise? Yeah.” Kirk sat back down on the edge of his bed. He leaned forward, resting his chin atop of his hands that were grasping his cane. “I thought about some things last night. It could take months for The Enterprise to find us. It could take years. I just—I don’t want us to keep living in the past. I want us to keep moving forward. I want us to keep living, learning, making new connections. But I don’t want to give up all hope either.”

Spock sat next to Kirk on the bed, to which Kirk sat up straight. 

“Cap-Jim. I understand our plight. I understand even more so since Vulcan was destroyed. Watching my people continuing their lives and persevering is a lesson to both of us here in our own situation. I will not give up finding a way to get back home, as I know you will not either. I will continue to live my life as my mother and father taught me to. I know you will do the same.”

Kirk wrapped his arm around the Vulcan and gave him a quick squeeze. “I’m glad you can always make sense of my garbled human emotions, Spock.”

 

* * *

 

A small group of robed people gathered along the entrance to the forest as the light was quickly disappearing from the location. Dusk was approaching with much grander as if it were personifying the King himself. Kirk and Spock were standing at the edge of the semi circular crowd, watching as the King and the two princesses were taking their spots on the grass. A small man with a large book walked up before the two guards at the entrance and excused them. The book he carried was weathered and had a distinct bookmark sticking out from the middle. 

He cleared his throat, threw open the book, and opened it to the correct page. Its letters were hand-written, no typeface could be determined. 

“Today is the last day of King Aurolyus, son of Amandus and Pidge, keeper of the old book.” The small nameless man raised the large leather-bound book over his head and continued:

“Aurolyus passes on this book and his title to take on a new role. He will end his days in the forrest of St’uhala, learning what life was like before our philosophies granted us the Perfect Society. It is here, witnesses gathered, that we look upon our King for the last time.”

Aurolyus, with his head hung low, stepped to the side of the small man. He wore no robe, only a brown shirt and pants, much like the ones Kirk owned from his stay at the hospital. The man who once looked so comfortable and empowered in his own castle, now looked frail and poor. He clasped his hands in front of him, waiting for the small man to give him permission to speak. 

“King Aurolyus, do you strip yourself of your title?”

He nodded.

“Do you rescind your fortunes, your family, your people, and your present life?”

He nodded.

“You will speak one final time as King.”

The King gazed out into the small group of people. His eyes were more hallow and sunken in as ever. He smiled.

“I’m so happy my friends are with me. I’m so happy my family and the many others who positively impacted my life are here as well. I don’t want to say much, so you can go out into the cities like the traditions of old and spread the word. I will only say this: Thank You. When I was given the title of King 60 years ago, I felt no self reward for my studies. It was until I put them to use, I felt truly happy. I felt accomplished. I can’t feel any more than I do now.”

Aurolyus turned around, kneeling to the guards before him. “I am no longer your King now. I request permission to enter the forest.”

The guards uncrossed their swords. Aurolyus stood once more and walked along the dark pathway.

With a swift closing of the book, the small man grumbled and threw his arm out. “Two princesses are here before us. There will be no Queen until one of them marries. In the meantime, they will work together, guiding us all.”

Kirk gazed into the darkness where the former King trekked into his short new life. He thought of Sial-tha’s words, and of the very few people who walked the same path. Perhaps if he stared long enough, he could catch a glimpse— 

And there it was. The smallest flicker light. 

 

* * *

 

“I’m telling you it’s like he just burst into this dim greenish blue flame!”

Kirk gulped down his tea and sat his now empty cup on the table. Sial-tha and Spock were sitting next to each other at their usual place on the balcony. The sun was high in the sky, its rays hitting their feet. 

“I find it hard to imagine a man spontaneously combusting,” Spock laced his fingers together, while his train of thought led elsewhere. “Yet, on Vulcan,” he paused, silently paying respects to his former homeworld, “Vulcans believe in a Katra. A soul. Maybe what you saw, was his Katra emerging from Aurolyus’s physical form.”

“If it was his soul,” Sial-tha furrowed her brows, “wouldn’t it have been gold?”

Spock tilted his head.

“They believe in Plato’s Perfect Society.” Kirk sat back down in his chair, his feet starting to throb. “There’s some differences, but the quality of their souls are just about the same as the one’s Plato wrote about.”

“Hold on,” Sial-tha protested. “I keep hearing about this Plato. And only since I’ve been talking with Jim. Who is he? And why do you keep saying that our way of life was just like his?”

Spock weighed the consequences of answering her question. Was he still bound by the Prime Directive? Did this fall under the directive in any way? He considered if he said anything, it would be handled in a delicate manner, facts only: no analyzing the effects of Plato’s proposals.

“Plato was a philosopher from Earth. He is credited with founding the conventional means of religion, politics, and scientific theory. His writings were influential for a large portion of the planet, from the time he was alive to the present. His idea of the Perfect Society broke people up into segments, based on their potential for grasping more than what’s in the physical world. There was a Philosopher King, or plurals of them, with subjects who were placed in very specific parts of society.”

Sial-tha clasped her hand over her mouth, “oh my god,” she whispered.

“Sound familiar,” Kirk leaned in. “A society like that couldn’t have worked out on our planet. Plato wanted to segment such a large portion out of fundamental decision-making. Women weren’t considered citizens. People who spent their money on alcohol and gambling weren’t valued citizens. You were only important if you could sit down for seven hours a day and contemplate whether or not you have free will.”

Spock folded his arms in apparent disappointment with his captain. He looked on as Sial-tha stared into her cup of tea.

“You’re not wrong, Jim.” She laughed dismissively at a thought that crossed her mind. “There are definite problems with our society. Considering what we talked about the other day. The more pure your soul is, the more privilege one has. And they know things the rest of us don’t.”

Sial-tha stood and nodded. “I have to go now. Work needs to be done. I’ll see both of you soon.”

As soon as she left their room Spock grabbed Kirk’s cane. “You should not have done what you did.”

“And what was that?” He watched as Spock inspected the black object.

“Explicitly state the faults within Plato’s ideals while knowing that his political and societal structures are nearly identical, thus commenting on this world’s society and criticizing it.”

“There’s nothing wrong with a bit of criticism.”

Spock snapped the cane in two. “You do not know the function Sial-tha plays in this society. For all we know, you may have planted the seeds of revolution.”


End file.
